


Basics

by a_bit_honest



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bit_honest/pseuds/a_bit_honest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irvine never forgot the basics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basics

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://fiction-drabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fiction_drabbles**](http://fiction-drabbles.dreamwidth.org/)

"A sniper is a loner."

It was one of the first lessons he'd learned at the garden.

Yeah,to be honest both him and rest of the cadets in the class thought is was a crock. And to be honest, Irvine liked that it worked real good when he was chatting with the ladies.

But learning of his orders. To kill the only mother figure he'd ever had and the brother he'd periodically seen. And to do it with people who were once family but now, see him as only a stranger.

Irvine had never felt those words more.


End file.
